change the light, please!
by Xx-RedSky-Dragneel-xX
Summary: Lucy menyuruh Natsu untuk mengganti lampu rumahnya. bisakah Natsu mengganti lampu Lucy?


**Change The Light, Please!**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Humor**

**Moshi-moshi minna-san! Ketemu sama saya lagi di fic ke dua saya. Makasih banget buat yang udah ngeriview cerita saya sebelumnya, Alcohol Love. Semoga fic ini lebih baik. Selamat membaca.**

**Change the Light, Please**

**Disclaimer Fairy tail punya Pak Hiroshi Mashima**

**Warning Typos, OOC**

**HAPPY READING**

Suatu malam di kota Magnolia, Lucy sedang berusaha menyalakan lampu depan rumahnya. Sebenarnya, Lucy sudah menyala matikan lampu depan rumahnya itu selama ! jam tapi tetap tidak mau menyala.

"aduh... kenapa gak mau nyala sih. Udah kunyala matiin gak nyala-nyala. Masa putus sih lampunya? Kalo putus beneran gimana ya? Aku kan gak bisa benerin lampu. Em... ooh! Suruh orang di guild aja yang perbaiki! Yaudah deh! Aku tidur dulu ah!" pikir Lucy

Keesokan Harinya, di guild kesayangan kita, Fairy Tail...

"ohayou minna-san!" teriak Lucy

"ohayou Lucy.' Kata Erza

"Lucy, ohayou!" kata mira

"yo, Luce, ohayou!" "aye!"

"ohayou Natsu! Ne, Natsu..."

"nani?"

"kamu mau pasangin lampuku gak?"

"boleh!"

"asyik! Ayo ke rumahku sekarang. Jaa minna-san"

"t-tunggu! Lucy!" Natsu di tarik oleh Lucy

" Lucy kamu baru saja datang... yah... dia pergi..." kata Mira

**-skip time- **

"jadi... lampu mana yang mau di ganti?"

"tuh. Lampu depan! " tunjuk Lucy

"ooh, itu. Yaudah aku pergi beli lampunya dulu ya... Jaa!"

"jaa"

"bisnya mana ya..."

"kok lama sih..."

-1 jam kemudian-

"Krrr... krrrrr...krrrrrr..." natsu tertidur pada saat bisnya datang...

Ngeeeng!

"krr.. h-hah?! Eeh! Tungguu! dia pergi... jalan kaki sajalah! Huh!"

"haaah! Nyampe juga... nama tokonya...'toko sangat terang' nama toko apaan tuh?"

"permisi... Aduuuh! Terang banget!"

"maaf pak... namanya juga toko sangat terang... ya mesti terang atuh!" kata satu pegawai

"bedeh! Mas, ada jual lampu gak?"

"ada! Ada dek! Tunggu bentar ya..."

' tadi di bilang pak...sekarang bilang dek... maunya apa sih?' gumam Natsu

"nih pak! Tinggal satu."

"wah! Pas banget... berapa harganya?"

"Rp 900.000,- limited edition gitu pak!"

"wets! Mahal banget! Turunin harganya dikit dong bang!"

"waah.. gak bisa. Namanya juga limited edition!"

"yaudah deh! Gua beli! Nih!" Natsu ngasih Rp 100.000,- 9 lembar.

"ok! Makasih bang! Tapi... mas buka kotaknya nanti pas di rumah ya... jangan di sini... bahaya" kata pegawai tokonya sambil bisik-bisik gitu.

"udah... pokoknya lakuin aja kalo gak mau celaka.. ok! Mantap! Bye! Bye! Udah pergi sana! Hus! Hus!" pegawainya ngusir Natsu kayak ngusir kucing.

"apaan coba tadi pegawainya.. pokoknya gua mau cepet kerumah Lucy..."

-skip time-

"nah udah nyampe rumah.. sekarang udah boleh buka kotaknya..." Natsu bukanya jauh jauh.. takut ada mantranya

Bruk!

"kagak ada apa-apa. Nah lampunya.. apa ini?" natsu melihat ada tempelan

'lampu sangat terang harga Rp 200.000,-'

"sialan tuh pegawai! Gua kasih racun tikus trus gua bekap di toilet baru tahu rasa dia!"

"Natsu ayo di pasang..." perintah Lucy

"baik..."

"ini di sini, lalu di putar dan...

Krek... BRUK!

Tangga kayunya roboh. Natsu hanya bisa menerima nasib terjatuh dari tangga..

"ittai... ada tangga lagi gak?"

"gak ada... pake korsi aja..."

"yaudah... mana korsinya?"

"korsinya lagi di servis... jadi pake sofa aja ya..."

"APAA?! Kan berat..."

"daripada harus ngangkat tangga dari toko ke rumah..."

"baik baik"

Akhirnya, dengan tidak elitnya, natsu mendorong sofanya ke luar.

"hup... eits! Eits!"

PRANG!

"yah lampunya jato... beli lagi sana!" perintah Lucy layak seorang bos

Lalu Natsu pun kembali mengulang kejadian tadi. Mulai dari ketinggalan bis sampai membeli lampu seharga Rp 900.000,-

"eng... murnya mana?"

"abis... pergi beli aja."

"ok. Aku berangkat."

"sampai... permisi..."

"selamat datang... ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"ada jual mur gak?"

"ada. Mau berapa kotak?"

"1 aja cukup... "

"ok... tunggu sebentar ya.."

"nih... harganya Rp 20.000,-"

"ok. Nih duitnya'

"arigatou gozaimasu!"

"cape nih... duduk dulu ah."

"nah... berangkat."

-skip time-

"Natsu? Murnya mana?"

"nih! Lho? Lho? Mana ya? Apa tertinggal waktu duduk ya?"

"kamu ini ceroboh sekali ya. Ambil sana."

"ya...ya..."

-skip time-

"nah sekarang di pasang..."

"yak... dengan begini selesai..'

'ARIGATOU.. Natsu... nah sekarang.. tinggal finishing touch.. menyentuh steker...

Dengan semangatnya.. Natsu memelototi steker lampu yang tidak bersalah itu.. dan...

Cklek...

"loh? Kok gak nyala?"

"tau deh. Padahal udah di sambungin.."

"coba panggil tukang listrik deh..."

"ooh! Ada kabel yang putus nih. saya perbaiki dulu" kata satu petugas listrik

-skip time-

"sudah selesai nih. Biayanya Rp300.000,-"

"silahkan."

"arigatou gozaimasu! Kami pergi dulu."

Natsu pun hanya bisa melihat hasil kerja kerasnya terbuang sia-sia.

**OWARI!**

**Gimana? Bagus gak? Gomen... aku masih gak bisa bikin fic yang panjang. Mohon reviewnya...**


End file.
